Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor1_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = S.H.I.E.L.D. has a secret. A very dark secret. NORMAN OSBORN IS ALIVE. They are currently holding him in a very secret containment facility. Two guards walk in to watch him and move him to another location is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence. One of them even punches him in the face. All he says is, "Yri gna brn", which means "You're gonna burn". Meanwhile, two guys discuss whether or not Captain America is alive, when all of a sudden two guys called the "Spider-Twins" barge in and attack them. They beat the guys up, kick them to death, and rob them. At school, Miles can't stop worrying about his dad. Jefferson has pretty much abandoned Miles after he discovered his identity. This has prompted Miles to launch countless things such as Google Alerts, but there is no sign of him. The only thing keeping him sane is Katie Bishop, as his relationship with her is getting extremely serious, much to Ganke being unintentionally ignored. Miles also is struggling with revealing his identity to Katie. When the teacher walks in, she says that no one cares about Jefferson at this moment in time, making Miles furious. As this happens, Osborn is being transported in a police car, when he suddenly unleashes his goblin powers, destroying the highway and allowing him to roam free. While Miles and Ganke hang out, Miles texts MJ, saying he really wants to reveal his identity to Katie but doesn't know how. The two meet up with each other, and MJ said that knowing Peter's identity came with risks, but that he has to stay true to Katie. She warns him, however, that if Katie is told of Miles' identity, they will never truly go their separate ways, as MJ will always love Peter no matter what, and vice versa until his untimely end... or was it? For when Miles goes home wondering about the Spider-Twins, there stands a teenager rummaging through Miles' stuff to claim some of his own and resume his costumed identity. AND THAT TEENAGER IS PETER PARKER. | NextIssue = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * * ** Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Containment Facility * ** *** *** Ganke Lee's house ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = PART ONE OF THE BIGGEST SPIDER-MAN STORY OF THE YEAR “REVIVAL”! • MILES is back in action with a new status quo and a new outlook on life! • A BIG BIG BIG villain from PETER PARKER’s past is alive and well and about to turn New York upside down! • The last page will have ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN fans SCREAMING! • This issue can’t be missed! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included